


La ley de la probabilidad está sobrevalorada

by frozenyogurt



Category: Kings
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si el Instituto Gilboa fuese un reino, Jack Benjamin sería el rey. Hasta alguien como David Shepherd, coronado nerd de su promoción, sabe que así funciona el universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ley de la probabilidad está sobrevalorada

Todos los estudiantes del Instituto Gilboa saben que su escuela es como un reino, y que Jack Benjamin es el rey, o como mínimo, el príncipe. Es el tipo de personas que lo tienen todo: belleza, estatus y encanto; hasta alguien tan despistado como David Shepherd puede darse cuenta de eso perfectamente.   
  
David es el típico muchacho que pasaría desapercibido por completo de no ser por su impecable rendimiento. Todos sus compañeros de clase acuden a él si olvidan las notas de clase o si necesitan estudiar para los finales. Todos excepto Jack Benjamin, porque él siempre tiene alguna del grupo de animadoras que haga las tareas por él. Es lo que tiene ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y tener pinta de modelo de revistas de moda. No es como si a David le importara, en realidad sabe que tiene más probabilidades de ser arrollado por un tanque de guerra en plena ciudad, a que Jack Benjamin le dirija la palabra.   
  
-Tal vez deberías probar salivando a su alrededor, creo que la cara de cordero degollado no está funcionando- Eli se burla de él casi todos los días mientras caminan a casa. Su hermano mayor no tiene problemas en que el gusten los hombres, si no le gustara precisamente Jack Benjamin, quien le parece el mayor pelmazo que ha pisado la tierra.   
  
-¿Es que uno no puede tener sus fantasías en paz?- se queja, encogiéndose de hombros y sosteniendo el libro de física entre sus manos. David es lo bastante inteligente para saber que no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad, sin embargo es una fortuna que en este mundo todavía no cobren por soñar.   
  
-Es hora que pongas los pies en la tierra, no te vendría mal de vez en cuando…- su hermano sigue pensando en él como aquel niño rubio que soñaba con ser primero astronauta, luego bombero y después soldado. David tiene los pies en la tierra desde la muerte de su padre, sabe que la vida es cruda y que puede arrebatarte aquello que más quieres en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, todavía se permite un par de fantasías que no hacen daño a nadie.   
  
Ambos hermanos siguen caminando por la acera en silencio, cuando el zumbido de un coche remueve sus tímpanos. David alcanza a mirar el convertible negro de Jack, quien marcha a toda velocidad hasta tomar a la izquierda en una intersección. Contiene un suspiro, pues algunas fantasías se desvanecen más rápido que otras.   


-

  
El asunto con las probabilidades, es que a veces nos olvidamos de ellas si son muy bajas. Creemos que simplemente no será nuestro turno y no le prestamos más atención, cuando una probabilidad, por más ínfima que sea, siempre estará latente a nuestro alrededor.   
  
Aquel lunes por la mañana, el profesor Ephram le llama a su despacho para decirle que necesita sus servicios como tutor, y David acepta sin problemas puesto que ya lo ha hecho un par de veces antes.   
  
Lo que no espera, por supuesto, es encontrarse a aquella chica menudita en una salita de la biblioteca. La reconoce enseguida, su cabello rizado y su mirada risueña, con rasgos bastante parecidos a los de su hermano mayor. Si la memoria no le falla, ella va un curso por debajo del suyo, pero nunca imaginó que tuviera problemas con cálculo.   
  
-David, quizás conoces a la señorita Benjamin…- la voz de su profesor le saca del ensimismamiento y sonríe apenas, en un tímido gesto mientras extiende una mano hasta ella.   
  
-Es un placer…-  
  
-El placer es mío…- dice ella, con una sonrisa que parece sincera. David se siente un poquito patético, porque el gesto es calcado a su hermano y tiene un toque de gracia que por primera vez sea para él, pero se trate del Benjamin equivocado. 

  
-

  
Michelle resulta una buena estudiante, es aplicada, toma notas de todo lo que David dice y aprende rápido. En realidad no tiene idea por qué necesita clases de cálculo, pero la muchacha parece realmente agradecida y nunca falta a las tutorías. Se reúnen dos veces a la semana, después del horario regular por casi dos horas seguidas sin descanso.   
  
Ella siempre lleva algún dulce o caramelo, que comparte con David, aunque él no los acepte con facilidad porque le apenan ese tipo de detalles. La menor de los Benjamin es tan risueña como aparenta, y habla con tanta facilidad que David se sorprende que pueda concentrarse resolviendo los problemas de cálculo mientras le cuenta alguna historia trivial.   
  
David no la interrumpe, sobre todo porque a veces habla de su hermano. Cosas triviales, como aquella vez que le ofreció chocolate blanco y dijo con una sonrisa que ese era el favorito de su hermano. O ayer cuando le comentó que Jack estaba mirándose universidades a pesar que todavía faltaba todo un curso para graduarse. Agradece su buena memoria, porque es capaz de recordar todo cuanto Michelle habla de su hermano.   
  
Quizás Eli tiene razón, y está despegando un poco los pies de la tierra. 

  
-

  
Empieza a preocuparse cuando mira que han pasado unos quince minutos y Michelle no se ha presentado en la biblioteca. La chica es muy puntual y le sorprende que hasta ahora no haya llegado. Aún así, David decide esperar un poco más, porque bien pudo ocurrir algo que le impidió llegar a tiempo, como entretenerse platicando con sus amigas o se distrajo con alguna cosa sin darse cuenta de la hora.   
  
Sin duda hay decenas de posibilidades que pueden explicar la ausencia de Michelle, y sin embargo ninguna de ellas incluía a Jack Benjamin cruzando la puerta de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose con paso seguro hasta donde él estaba sentado.  
  
Jack Benjamin. ¿Es que estaba en la dimensión desconocida?  
  
-Shepherd, mi hermana dijo que estarías aquí…- David está tan aturdido que le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que Jack le llama por su apellido. ¿Cómo sabía que era precisamente él? Quiere decir algo, porque ha vivido esta escena mil veces en su cabeza pero Jack no se detiene, apoya ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa y continúa- Michelle está enferma y no ha venido a la escuela, me pidió que te avisara, pero se me pasó el tiempo…- dijo al final, como si trata de excusarse.   
  
David humedece sus labios, siente la boca seca y sabe que tiene que decir algo ahora o acabará pareciendo un completo estúpido. Más de lo que debe parecerlo ahora.   
  
-Oh… está bien, no te preocupes. Espero que se recupere…- dice con una sonrisa sincera y reúne el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.   
  
El tiempo se detiene cuando Jack le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera asimilando sus palabras con detenimiento. David casi tiene que contener la respiración, sin saber por qué siente que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo cual carece de lógica pues sólo le ha deseado a su hermana una pronta mejoría. Finalmente Jack suspira hondo, encogiéndose de hombros junto con un amago de sonrisa.  
  
-Se lo diré…-   
  
Jack se despide de él con un gesto militar, alejándose de allí con paso seguro y sin mirar atrás. David no puede evitar quedarse mirando hasta que la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. Sólo entonces, deja escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

  
-

  
Michelle vuelve el siguiente lunes, lo busca puntualmente al finalizar las clases y David siente un ligero alivio al verla. Sonríe radiante, pero hay cierta palidez en su rostro que deja entrever el tiempo que ha pasado reposando en su casa.  
  
-Me alegra que estés mejor…-   
  
-Gracias, ya estaba bien para el viernes, pero papá insistió en que usara el fin de semana…- se encoge de hombros y mira a David como si quisiera decir algo más, pero sin atreverse. Él cree adivinar lo que está pensando y alza ambas manos en señal de rendición.  
  
-No te preocupes, retomamos las clases mañana…- dice con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, sobre eso… necesito las clases de cálculo, no puedo suspenderlas, pero…- Michelle se muerde el labio inferior, y repentinamente parece mucho más joven de lo que en realidad es- papá prefiere que las tome en casa, porque así puedo reposar más. ¿No te importa si…?-  
  
No esperaba esa petición, David había hecho muchas tutorías, pero ninguna a domicilio. Se queda mirando a Michelle y basta una sola mirada para darse cuenta que no podrá negarse de ninguna forma. Asiente con una tímida sonrisa, y cuando ve la emoción en los ojos de la chica sabe que hizo lo correcto.   
  
-Gracias, David. Podemos empezar mañana, y no te preocupes que ya le avisé a Jack, no tiene problemas en que vayas con nosotros…-   
  
Ella sigue hablando, parece entusiasmada porque gesticula mucho, ya no se ve tan enfermiza como antes. Sin embargo David ya no la escucha a consciencia, porque aquella frase le deja sin respiración. Se imagina una y otra vez en el coche de Jack Benjamin y es como si la Tierra hubiese dejado de girar sobre su propio eje.   
  
¿Empezar mañana? ¿Mañana?   
  
No cree estar preparado.

  
-

  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en el asiento trasero del coche de Jack Benjamin, David se habría reído en su cara a carcajadas. Y sin embargo, está allí, con la mochila apoyada en su regazo, escuchando cómo Michelle y Jack conversaban animadamente en la delantera, como ignorando su presencia. Eso resulta casi un alivio, pues aún no está seguro qué pasará si alguno de los hermanos Benjamin decide dirigirle la palabra.   
  
Jack reía, hablaban sobre el último partido de baloncesto en el que él anotó el último tanto. David no había asistido, a veces iba a los partidos pero ese día en particular tuvo que acompañar a Eli al otro lado de la ciudad, ambos iban a buscar un encargo para su madre.   
  
-¿David tú no estuviste?- es Michelle quien rompe el hielo y se voltea ligeramente, mirándolo por encima del hombro del asiento.  
  
David niega apenas, pero no es lo bastante rápido para contestar.  
  
-Shepherd es un intelectual, no va a los partidos…- Jack contesta, en un tono tan serio que David se siente ofendido. ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con ese tono? ¿Es que tiene algo de malo que le gusten más las matemáticas que los deportes?  
  
Siente su mirada, puede ver sus ojos clavados en él a través del espejo del retrovisor y siente la boca seca. Estúpido Jack Benjamin, es lo único en que puede pensar.   
  
-Sí voy a los partidos…- se defiende, y si pudiera hasta diría que recuerda más detalles de los que debería de algunos de los malditos partidos de baloncesto, pero duda salir airoso de ese tema, así que se muerde la lengua- pero ese día estaba ocupado…-  
  
Hay un incómodo silencio de unos cuantos segundos, que se rompe cuando Jack estalla en carcajadas. Él permanece tenso en su asiento, porque no logra reconocer si es una risa cómplice o de burla. ¿En qué clase de dimensión desconocida está ahora?  
  
-Corrijo entonces, eres un intelectual ocupado- dice aún entre risas- una lástima, te perdiste un buen juego…- susurra Jack en tono cantarín, casi infantil, justo cuando llegan al portal de la casa de los Benjamin. Ladea el rostro apenas, lo suficiente para regalarle un guiño a David, quien desde el asiento trasero sólo entreabre los labios, en una réplica que nunca llega. 

  
-

  
La casa de los Benjamin es aún más bonita por dentro, es como un palacio y tan sólo la enorme biblioteca parece mucho más grande que la mitad del apartamento donde David vive con su madre y hermanos.   
  
La primera vez sólo sonríe y asiente a todo cuanto le dicen, la madre de Michelle está presente y aunque la mujer le recibe de manera amable, David tiene ese sexto sentido para darse cuenta cuando las personas no parecen del todo cómodas en su presencia. Rose Benjamin parece una mujer distante, pero cuando Jack entra en la biblioteca bajo la excusa de buscar su portátil, a ella se le iluminan los ojos. Jack se deja hacer en presencia de su madre y repentinamente parece más joven de lo que en realidad es.   
  
David sonríe, dándose cuenta que esa familia es fácil reconocer quién es el niño de mamá. Supone que eso convierte a Michelle en la princesa de papá, aunque aún no tiene el placer de conocer al señor Benjamin. Lleva asistiendo tres clases seguidas, pero aún no hay rastro del patriarca de la familia. Sabe que tiene un cargo importante en el gobierno, y que el próximo es año de campaña así que debe estar muy ocupado, pero cada día que pasa Michelle habla más de su padre y David, de naturaleza curiosa, se pregunta si en algún momento podrá conocerlo, aunque sea de vista.

  
-

  
Sucede la séptima clase, y podría decir que es casualidad, aunque David siente que es uno de esos típicos casos de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. La clase termina y Michelle tiene que tomar sus medicinas, como David ya conoce el camino a casa, se echa la mochila al hombro y procede a salir.   
  
Está a mitad del pasillo cuando sabe que algo va mal, pero es demasiado tarde para volver a la biblioteca. Escucha la discusión claramente, aunque los protagonistas estén al otro extremo, casi en la puerta principal. Reconoce la voz de Jack, gesticula y discute, David no recuerda haberlo visto así nunca, por lo que permanece estático de la impresión.   
  
De repente todo queda en silencio, el hombre se gira y entonces David le reconoce, tiene las facciones duras y no le mira más que un par de segundos, antes de subir escaleras arriba. Silas Benjamin luce aún mucho más intimidante en persona que en fotos.   
  
La presencia de Silas es tan poderosa, que aún después que se retira, a David le toma unos minutos darse cuenta que Jack aún está en pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Están a varios metros de distancia, pero aún así puede distinguir sin mucho problema la rabia y angustia en su mirada. Se quedan en silencio, sin decir nada y David quiere caminar a zanjadas para decir algo, cualquier cosa, porque la expresión de Jack es desoladora.   
  
Él finalmente se encoge de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dando media vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con gran estruendo. 

  
-

  
Aquella tarde llueve a cántaros, David sabe que no hay posibilidades de que escampe en al menos un par de horas así que saca fuerzas de la flaqueza para preguntarle a Michelle si no hay problema en llamar un taxi desde su casa. Ella le mira, ladeando la cabeza y está a punto de responder, cuando escucha una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-No seas ridículo, Shepherd, yo te llevo…-   
  
David no tiene que girarse para saber quién le habla, pero está demasiado aturdido para responder. Mira a Jack a la cara, y está sonriendo con ese gesto que dice todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Quiere decir algo, pero teme que el inconsciente le traicione, siente un nudo en la garganta y se concentra en la sonrisa de Jack y el sonido de los truenos en la lejanía.   
  
-No me hagas rogar…- comenta con sorna, y lo siguiente que recuerda David es estar en el carro de Jack Benjamin. Ha estado otras veces allí pero todo luce desde una perspectiva distinta desde el asiento del copiloto.   
  
Se queda en silencio, tan solo escuchando la música mezclada con las gotas de lluvia que caen en el parabrisas. Sabe que seguramente debe verse como un completo inadaptado social, pero mejor que Jack piense eso a abrir la boca y piense que es un idiota rematado o algo peor.   
  
-Michelle no para de hablar de ti…- es Jack quien corta el silencio, tiene la vista fija al volante pero sonríe al hablar de su hermana- pero te advierto que está completamente fuera de tu liga ¿eh? No está autorizada a tener novio hasta que cumpla los treinta…- no sabe cómo responder a eso pero su rostro debe ser transparente porque escucha una carcajada. Es la primera vez que escucha a Jack reírse de esa forma, y ni siquiera importa que sea a costa suya. El gesto es tan contagioso que él mismo baja la mirada, mordiéndose los labios en un intento por contener una risa nerviosa- eres crédulo, Shepherd, creo que por eso precisamente es que le agradas a mi hermana, son tal para cual…-  
  
No sabe si eso es un halago, pero humedece sus labios y se relaja, apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento.   
  
-Michelle es encantadora, pero… si te deja tranquilo, no tengo por política coquetear con mis alumnas…- susurra, esperando sonar lo bastante sincero. Jack lo mira de reojo y no dice nada, lo cual desde la perspectiva de un hermano receloso puede ser muy bueno o muy malo.   
  
-Descuida Shepherd, sé la clase de tipos que rondan a mi hermana y por eso sé que no eres uno de ellos…- por el tono de Jack, puede imaginarse la ‘clase’ de tipos que rondan a Michelle. Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Una chica guapa, de buena familia, con un hermano que es prácticamente el rey del instituto. ¿Quién no querría salir con alguien como ella? David no, pero él tiene una excusa oficial- como sea, Michelle no tiene muchos amigos, y me alegra que al menos tenga uno que valga la pena…-  
  
Jack habla con voz ronca, parece sincero pero hay algo que no suena muy bien en su tono de voz al hablar de su hermana. No sabe lo que es, pero asiente, con una media sonrisa. Se da cuenta que comparte algo en común con Jack, ama a su hermana tanto como él ama a los suyos. Está tan concentrado en eso que le toma unos minutos notar que Jack también está sonriendo. 

  
-

  
Nota la ausencia de Michelle el lunes, y supone que está enferma pero no hace preguntas. Simplemente va caminando a casa con Eli y cuando su hermano le pregunta si no le tocaba tutoría hoy, responde encogiéndose de hombros y explica que lo postergarán para el día siguiente, porque su alumna faltó a clases.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Michelle tampoco va a clases y David está tentado a preguntarle a Jack. Dan literatura juntos, desde el curso pasado, pero casi nunca hablan en clase. Está a punto de acercarse, justo al final de la clase, pero Claudia se abalanza sobre Jack, dándole un beso en la boca y riendo sobre algo que parece muy divertido. Claudia tiene el pelo castaño, es muy guapa y es del grupo de animadoras; lo tiene todo para ser una chica que no le ha dirigido nunca la palabra a David. Lleva años con Jack, o eso parece, siempre va con él a todos lados y ahora no es la excepción. Se ríe y le besa el cuello, tomándolo del brazo hasta la puerta del salón. Jack lo mira (o eso cree) por tan sólo unos instantes, para desaparecer después por el umbral de la puerta.   
  
El miércoles decide que es suficiente, que no puede quedarse con la incertidumbre y busca a Jack después de clases. Corre para alcanzarlo antes que llegue a los estacionamientos y parece que ha pegado el maratón, pero lo alcanza. Tira de su brazo y toma aire, mientras él le mira en silencio.   
  
-Sólo quería saber, si Michelle…-  
  
-Está en hospital…- interrumpe Jack, y es casi como si escupiera las palabras, con labios apretados y voz temblorosa. David inspira hondo, normalizando su respiración, presa del cansancio y asombro. Hospital. Michelle. Dos palabras que no sabe cómo es que van juntas en la misma frase. Jack tan sólo le mira, como si le traspasara con la mirada y David quisiera decir algo, aunque sea algo absurdo, pero no puede porque la palabra ‘hospital’ encierra demasiadas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas muy aterradoras.

  
-

  
David no es de esas personas que siente aversión a los hospitales, pero se siente incómodo preguntando por Michelle Benjamin en la recepción. Le atiende una enfermera rubia, de sonrisa amable quien le dirige al sexto piso, donde reposan los pacientes de cáncer en tratamiento.  
  
Cáncer.   
  
Repite la palabra miles de veces en su cabeza y cada vez es más escalofriante que la anterior. Este es uno de los momentos en que no comprende por qué existen psicópatas recorriendo las calles libremente y gente como Michelle está recluida en la habitación de un hospital. Su madre le diría que es una prueba, pero mientras camina por el pasillo se niega a creerlo.   
  
Cuando llega la puerta está entreabierta, y está a punto de tocar con los nudillos pero se paraliza al reconocer la voz de Jack. Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de poner atención a sus palabras, pero sólo son susurros, sílabas inconexas que no alcanza a comprender. El tono es pausado, muy contenido, como quien le habla a un niño. Adivina que Michelle está dormida y él teme despertarla.   
  
David no entra, sólo encuentra valor para quedarse un par de minutos más allí frente a la puerta, escuchando los susurros de Jack.

  
-

  
Vuelve al día siguiente, pero Michelle está sedada y además si no lo estuviera tampoco hubiese podido verla, porque la enfermera del piso le comunica que han restringido las visitas únicamente para los familiares. David lo entiende y decide irse de allí antes de importunar pero reconoce a Jack al final del pasillo.   
  
Durante unos segundos ambos se miran en completo silencio, pero David ya sabe que se quedará, aún antes que Jack le indique con un gesto que se acerque.  
  
Se quedan en la sala de espera, sentados en un sofá con una humeante taza de café cada uno. Jack bebe de su taza por momentos, mientras que David revuelve la crema descuidadamente. No hablan de Michelle, ninguno de los dos se atreve, así que la conversación va de cosas triviales; David habla de su familia, como de aquella vez en que sus hermanos y él llevaron un cachorro lastimado a casa e insistieron tanto que su madre aceptó que se quedaran con el animal. Habla mucho, sobre él, sobre su familia y un poquito sobre lo que piensa (o más bien sueña) con hacer después del instituto, habla como nunca antes lo ha hecho y siente el corazón bombear con fuerza, pero Jack sonríe mientras da sorbos a su café.   
  
-Eres justo como lo imaginé, Shepherd…- dice con voz ronca, haciéndole un guiño cómplice- un completo santurrón…- su cara debe ser un poema, porque se apresura a añadir- por si no lo sabes, eso es un halago…-  
  
Esa tarde Jack le lleva a casa, y durante el trayecto en coche es él quien habla. Mayormente sobre el instituto, quejándose la manía que tiene la profesora de química de siempre favorecer a las chicas en clase o aquella vez que escondieron los materiales del profesor de historia porque era novato el curso pasado. Nunca sobre él o su familia, David no puede evitar notarlo pero no se atreve a preguntar.   
  
Esa noche, por supuesto, no puede dormir tranquilamente y cuando lo consigue a duras penas, sueña con Jack.   


-

  
Jack dará una fiesta en su casa el próximo viernes. Es lo que escucha de boca de casi todos sus compañeros de clase y lo primero que piensa es que Michelle ya está mejor, pero no le cuesta mucho notar que todavía no asiste a clases.   
  
¿Por qué daría Jack una fiesta en su casa, entonces?  
  
David siente curiosidad, pero sabe que no meterá la nariz en asuntos que no le conciernen. Sin embargo todo cambia al final del día, cuando el coche que Jack se orilla junto a la acera, baja el vidrio del coche y pronuncia con voz firme.  
  
-Shepherd, que sepas que puedes pasarte por mi casa el viernes. Si no tienes demasiada tarea que hacer…- se despide con un guiño y arranca el coche sin decir nada más. Él se queda allí en la acera, pasmado y con la mirada de Eli queriendo interrogarle. 

  
-

  
Es una mala idea. David lo sabe e incluso Eli se lo vuelve a decir aquella noche, pero él ya está decidido. Pero cuando llega a la mansión de los Benjamin tiene que darle doble razón a su hermano. No es que David no vaya a fiestas, pero el ambiente que hay allí le confirma que nunca terminará de encajar en el instituto. Ve rostros, reconoce nombres, pero sabe que ninguno de los presentes puede reconocerlo a él.  
  
Se mueve incómodo entre los presentes, sin saber realmente qué hacer, pero una parte de él quiere quedarse al menos hasta toparse con Jack una vez. Sólo una vez, para preguntarle qué demonios hace dando una fiesta cuando su hermana sigue en el hospital y sus padres brillan por su ausencia. ¿Por qué? Jack sigue siendo un misterio para él, pero esta ya es la gota que colma el vaso.   
  
Es casi medianoche ya y sabe que debe partir pronto si quiere llegar a horas no tan peligrosas a su casa, que queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Suspira con desgano y se abre paso entre la multitud, hay una especie de competencia de bebedores en el salón principal y él llega hasta la salita contigua, Michelle se la enseñó el primer día que fue a su casa, allí guardan un enorme piano.   
  
David suspira, está cansado y quiere irse a casa, alejarse de esa fiesta que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Para qué vino?  
  
-Así que aquí estás… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- la voz de Jack le saca de sus pensamientos. Se estremece y le mira, lleva una lata de cerveza en la mano y los ojos le brillan. David aprieta los labios, siente una opresión en el pecho y repentinamente ya no está cansado, sino que siente rabia.  
  
-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, pero estabas muy ocupado atendiendo a tus invitados…- no quiere que suene como un reproche, pero lo es. Los ojos de Jack brillan de manera distinta, titilan con algo parecido al enojo, lo cual atiza su fuego interno. No tiene derecho a estar enojado, él sí.   
  
-¿Por qué lo dices así? No es mi culpa que no sepas divertirte Shepherd, para esos son las fiestas… ¿Qué querías?- Jack se encoge de hombros, sin soltar la lata de cerveza. Lo mira así, borracho y altanero, sabiendo que no podrá callarse.   
  
-¿Qué quería? No lo sé… que no hicieras esta fiesta en primer lugar. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Michelle sigue en el hospital, porque no está en casa, eso es obvio… ¿Para qué hacer una fiesta? Si esta es tu manera de demostrar que te preocupas por tu hermana, explícate porque no alcanzo a comprender qué sentido tiene toda esta música, toda esta gente que ni siquiera te conoce de verdad… ¿Es que tanto te importa mantener tu reputación? ¿Es eso?- David lo mira, quiere acercarse pero se queda anclado en el piso, teme que si lo toca, terminen en golpes. Aprieta los puños, mirando al piso.   
  
Por toda respuesta, Jack se ríe. Pero es un sonido hueco, no se parece en lo absoluto a las otras veces que le escuchó reír, como aquella vez en el hospital. David frunce el ceño y lo mira, hay un gesto indescifrable en su rostro.  
  
-¿En serio crees que me importa lo que piensen todos estos idiotas?- se encoge de hombros, todavía riendo. Niega con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el rostro- este es el Jack que mi padre quiere que sea. No soy yo realmente…- la última frase es un susurro y sólo entonces se da cuenta que quizás están demasiado cerca, porque puede sentir su aliento a alcohol con claridad.  
  
Traga en seco cuando Jack se inclina, y sabe lo que pasará a continuación. Aunque todas sus alarmas se encienden, es incapaz de girar el rostro cuando Jack le besa. Sus labios se rozan y de repente el enojo se evapora, dando paso al asombro. No sabe realmente qué está sucedido, en alguna ocasión fantaseó con algo parecido, pero sólo reacciona cuando Jack le toma del rostro. Siente los dedos rozar su mejilla y gime apenas, sosteniéndose de él por la cintura. Su corazón late con fuerza, desbocado en su pecho y pide no despertar si esta es una especie de sueño. Pero siguen los segundos y no despierta, siente a Jack todavía más real, hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos, aferrándose a él casi con desesperación.   
  
Este es Jack. Este sí es Jack, se dice. 

  
-

  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho a David Shepherd que un día amanecería con Jack Benjamin abrazado a él, se hubiera reído, incrédulo ante una posibilidad tan remota. Pero lo bueno de las posibilidades es que están allí latentes, por más remotas que sean.   
  
Esa mañana llueve, cuando abre los ojos escucha el incesante goteo contra la ventana. David bosteza, procura no moverse porque Jack duerme con una mano rodeando su pecho. Así no luce como el imbatible y altivo capitán del equipo de baloncesto, es sólo Jack.   
  
No recuerda exactamente cómo subieron a la habitación, sí recuerda besos y jadeos, a Jack gimiendo su nombre con voz ronca y David temblando sobre el colchón, fundiéndose ambos en caricias. En algún punto de los besos y gemidos, terminaron dormidos uno encima del otro. No sabe si los demás notaron su ausencia pero espera que la imagen de Jack trancando su habitación no haya sido una ensoñación.   
  
-Es muy temprano para que luzcas tan serio…- no se da cuenta cuando él despierta. David sonríe, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No dice nada, no porque no quiera, simplemente sabe que en algún momento Jack se moverá y él quiere permanecer en la misma posición tan sólo un par de segundos más- ¿Sabes qué hora es?-  
  
-Creo que son pasadas las diez…- dice, pues ha mirado el reloj hace unos minutos.  
  
-Llueve…- Jack se reincorpora sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana mientras bosteza- te llevaré a casa y luego pasaré por el hospital, mis padres vuelven de viaje esta tarde, el doctor evaluará a Michelle y quiero estar presente…-  
  
Él asiente a sus palabras, le gustaría decirle que puede acompañarlo al hospital, pero sabe que no es momento de interferir en asuntos de familia. Al menos, todavía no.  
  
-Le mandas mis saludos…- mira al techo, el corazón todavía latiéndole con fuerza. Quiere disculparse, o al menos hacer el intento, porque él no estaba borracho y se siente un poco responsable por cómo las cosas se salieron de control- Jack, lo de anoche, yo…-  
  
-No digas nada…-   
  
Sus miradas se entrecruzan, y por un momento David cree que la burbuja de fantasía se romperá. Espera la estocada final, sabe que Jack dará el asunto por zanjado. ¿Qué otra cosa puede suceder? Los segundos pasan y poco a poco los labios de Jack se curvan en una sonrisa, confundiéndolo todavía más.   
  
-Un día a la vez, Shepherd. Pero no creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente, no cuando besas bastante bien… para ser un santurrón…- Jack ríe, y es otra vez ese gesto contagioso que le produce una cálida sensación en el pecho. Eli diría que son ‘mariposas en el estómago’ con un tono meloso, sólo para fastidiarlo. David se maldice, sabiendo que está sonrojado, pero cuando se gira hacia Jack, no puede resistir la tentación.   
  
Esta vez, es él quien lo besa.


End file.
